Ultraman King
Ultraman King (ウルトラマンキング Urutoraman Kingu) is the most powerful Ultra in his Universe meaning the Showa universe and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Ultraman King is one of the most powerful Ultramen in existence and is virtually a god amongst the Ultras, however he is reclusive and lives alone on his own planet and only gets involved when seemingly all hope is lost. History TBA Abilities & Techniques * Teleportation: Ultraman King can teleport to any place he wishes by sheer will. In Geed he teleported away in swirls of gold energy. *'Natural Disaster Ability': Ultraman King can cause lightning and blizzards with the snap of his fingers. Used in the cartoon of Uchiyama Mamoru. *'Telekinesis': He can defeat his enemies without touching them. He just uses telekinesis. This what he used to imprison Belial, creating the Space Prison out of rubble from all over the Land of Light. *'Omnipotence': Ultraman King is said to be all-powerful and undefeatable. He is implied to be capable of doing anything, including the impossible. *'Childhood Radiation': When King releases gold particles from one of his jewels, King can merge with the universe to undo and reverse the damage Belial caused during the Crisis Impact. This is later known as Childhood Radiation and revealed to be King own essences which circulated around the universe. *'Consciousness Transfer': King use this to transfer Laiha's consciousness to save Riku from Belial's evil influence. *'Life Force Restore': Although not shown, King had mentioned that he restored the fading life force of Laiha when she was young. *'Energy Shield': A golden energy shield that King used to protect Laiha from Belial's Claw Lightning. *'King Hammer': Ultraman King can shrink or grow opponents by shaking his hammer in a whacking fashion. His hammer can also be used as a physical weapon. *'Ultra Mantle': Ultraman King's cape can conjure up objects and stop/fizzle out incoming projectile attacks with the item. This item was given to Leo, but was later returned to him. Techniques Special *''King Flasher': Ultraman King can fire a bolt of energy, capable of making explosions as large as he is, from his hands. *'Baptism Ray': King can emit red energy arrows from the red orbs on his chest. This was used to reveal Alien Babarue's true form. *'King Spark': This technique called down lightning from a flash of light, it was used to snap the Ultra Key in half and stop Alien Babarue. *'King Reconstruction Ray': Ultraman King can fire a blue beam from his hands, which can resurrect other Ultras. King used this technique to revive Leo after he was killed and brutally dismembered by Alien Bunyo. *'King Shot': A beam originally only seen in games, the hand position is the same as the Specium Ray but it is stronger. A version of this was used to seal the Giga Battlenizer in the Valley of Fire, it does not resemble the game version. *'Energy Slash (Name Unknown)''': King can fire a yellow crescent slash, used against Belial and disarmed him with the Giga Battle Nizer. Trivia * Ultraman King is one of the few Ultras who has never been defeated by any Kaiju or another Ultra However in non-canon mangas, King is seen being bruised and battered by King Jackal. * Ultraman King is the first Official Ultra to have full facial hair, he has a beard whereas Father of Ultra has only sideburns. Ultraman Chuck who is partially designed after him also has a full beard. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultras Category:Leaders Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Tokusatsu Superhero Category:TV Show Character Category:Aliens Category:Protector Category:Earth Defender Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Characters